Voice-based automated systems, such as an interactive voice response (IVR) and dual tone multi-frequency (DTMF) are common means to automate routing and call processing in contact centers. A previously defined option tree provides choreographed options at “branches” of the tree. Getting to a particular leaf node on a tree requires the correct branching decisions be made when presented. Branching options may include alternative options such as “Press the star key at any time to be connected to an agent.” By providing limited options (e.g., pressing one of the keys on a touch-tone phone, providing a response to an explicit question, etc.), contact centers are able to route customers to appropriate resources and address most issues presented.
Customers today are demanding non-traditional and more convenient methods to contact a company. Channels, such as social media, web chat, and messaging applications are a few of the more popular non-traditional applications in use today. Both mobile and web (Internet) based technology companies are experiencing dramatic jumps in monthly active users (MAU). While non-traditional channels may be convenient for customers, the companies that have to implement and manage the extra systems, agents, and processes struggle to effectively handle new interaction types on the additional channel types.
Customer care delivered over chat, text, social media, and messaging is growing based in large part on demand for customer convenience and ease of communication. Cost efficient automated systems have become increasingly popular as the automated systems are available almost all of the time. However, this can be a problem for customers when the automated system/robot (or, more simply, “bot”) does not understand their needs, does not know or have a selection for their needs, or becomes a frustrating wall to access an agent who could help them.
As the demand for service utilizing non-traditional channels (e.g., social media, text messages, etc.) increases, so too does the need for automation and self-service options for the channels. Automation and/or bot type applications can deliver self-service over text-based channels.
When automation and bot-type applications fail or are not meeting customer needs, an agent connection is typically required to address the customer problem quickly and efficiently. One of the biggest problems with automation is determining when to bring an agent into the conversion so that the right balance of automation versus agent utilization is achieved.